Tyki's secret
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: The twins noticed that Tyki was almost always gone. They noticed how he never stayed long, yet none of the others seemed to notice it. They decided to follow Tyki one day because they wanted to see where he was always going. Road was bored and decided to help since she too had noticed. So they followed Tyki and well this is what they found. ONE SHOT! FEM!Harry


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: The twins noticed that Tyki was almost always gone. They noticed how he never stayed long, yet none of the others seemed to notice it. They decided to follow Tyki one day because they wanted to see where he was always going. Road was bored and decided to help since she too had noticed. So they followed Tyki and well this is what they found. ONE SHOT! FEM!Harry**

* * *

Begin

* * *

The twins and Road watched as Tyki disappeared through a door in the black ark. Road waited a few moments before turning to the twins, "Ready?"

"Of course," Devit scoffed at the thought, "Open the door Road,"

"Yeah!" Jasdero added, "Let's go!"

Road nodded though she was slightly irritated them before opening a door. The trio made their way through unaware of a certain black cat watching them. The cat ran off while the trio made off after Tyki. They soon found themselves standing on a building over looking a large festival. Road immediately whined, "Tyki's at a festival! He didn't take me!"

She was getting mad, but the twins ignored it as they looked around. They spotted the familiar top hat covered head of the Noah of pleasure and Devit said, "Look there he is."

Road quickly swung around and looked for her adoptive uncle before finding him. The trio spotted him walking off and quickly began to follow using the rooftops.

* * *

With Tyki

* * *

He dodged around the various visitors to the sea side town as he made his way to the meeting point. If he was being truthful, the last week had been rather stressful and Lulu bell's watchful eyes hadn't helped when he had been trying to even arrange this meeting. His fingers lingered in his pocket where a box rested and he smiled as he felt the wood it was made of. He soon spotted the familiar mass of white hair and his smile grew upon seeing the mismatched eyes of his companion gleam with joy as she helped a young child win at one of the games. The child smiled and shouted, "Thank you!"

The young child quickly got his prize before running off much to the amusement of his companion. Without a sound, he slipped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. She yelped before giggling as she turned around and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him as he withdrew his face, "Tyki I missed you."

Her voice was like music to his ears with the soothing sound it gave off. Her sapphire and silver eyes closed as she held him close. He chuckled and moved away slightly, "And I missed you my dearest Frost."

She smiled up at him as she released him from her hold, "Always so polite."

"Of course I am a gentleman after all," He replied with a small chuckle, "Shall we enjoy the festival?"

"It is why we're here after all," She murmured before grabbing his hand and taking the lead.

He allowed it with another chuckle and watched her eyes widen with awe at the sights around her. The almost child-like actions brought a peace to his heart that only she seemed to be able to bring.

* * *

With the trio

* * *

The three gaped at the girl Tyki was with. Devit summed up all their thoughts, "What the fuck?!"

"T-that looks like a female version of Allen!" Road exclaimed in shock, "But the eyes are wrong and she doesn't have the scar!"

"Her arm isn't messed up," Jasdero pointed out.

"T-tyki's o-on a-a-" Devit tried to get out.

The three jumped as the lazy voice of Wisley sounded, "Uncle Tyki's on a what?"

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Devit demanded.

"Yeah where did you come from?" Jasdero asked.

"We came from the ark of course," Came Sheril's voice as he appeared with the other members of the Noah clan minus Tyki and those not awakened.

"Why the hell are you all here?" Devit demanded.

"Lulu Bell saw you leaving," Maashiima answered mockingly, "Didn't you notice her?"

"Shut up!" Devit growled darkly.

"So what's Tyki-pon doing?" The Earl asked.

Devit suddenly remembered where they were and who they were watching causing him to freeze. Road answered the question, "He's on a date!"

"He's what?!" Was shouted by most.

"My darling little brother's on a date!" Sheril gushed loudly.

"We must observe this date," The Earl decided.

* * *

With Tyki

* * *

Tyki smiled as he held onto Frost. Her eyes were closed in slight bliss as they danced to the music. Frost leaned against him as the music ended and he led her out of the square. He bought her a drink which was quickly drained by the panting girl. She leaned against him and murmured, "Amazing..."

He chuckled and led her out of the festival towards a nearby lake, "Of course. The festival of Chance is a rather amazing festival in this town."

She smiled as they walked through the forest towards the lake, "You spoil me, you know that right?"

"You deserve to be spoiled," He meant every word he said as they stopped in the middle of a large clearing, "You're too special to not spoil,"

She shook her head with a small blush and looked away from him, "You always say such things and yet they can't be true. I'm not special."

"You are," He insisted and withdrew the box in his coat, "And this will prove it to you,"

Frost looked at the medium sized box and asked, "How on earth did you fit that in your suit?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I have my ways. Now open it."

She giggled at the slight order before complying. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of the necklace inside. An amethyst kitsune pendent with sapphire butterfly's flying about it. She gaped at it before looking at him in shock, "Tyki why-"

"I told you that you're special and I did miss your birthday," He answered and quickly took the necklace from her hands before putting it around her neck, "I wanted to give you something that shows that you're special and this is it,"

"Tyki," Frost murmured softly with slightly wide eyes, "You shouldn't have...I'm not worth something like thi-"

He cut her off by placing his lips on hers. She stiffened for a moment before responding as her eyes fluttered shut. He held her there for a small moment before withdrawing. He watched as her eyes slid open and noticed that the two colors were rather diffrent indeed. The silver eye looked like liquid mercury as she looked at him. The blue eye looked like the deepest blue of a sapphire with small specs of green, gold, and grey mixed into it. He spoke as he stared into those hypnotic eyes, "You're worth the world and more Frost. I promise you that and will continue to do so no matter what."

"Tyki," His name was said in a soft, almost not there voice.

"I love you Frost," He admitted out loud, and to the person those feelings came from, for the first time.

She stared at him in shock as a crimson blushed stained those pale cheeks of hers. She became flustered and began to stutter out a reply much to his amusement, "I-i-i-i l-i-l-ove y-you t-too."

He chuckled softly and pulled her into another kiss. It would seem that he was getting addicted to those lips of hers. He couldn't be blamed after all. She did taste like his favorite red wine and apples. A combination that was heaven to him.

* * *

With the rest of the Noah

* * *

The group stared at the Noah of pleasure in shock. Not only is he with a girl that looked like Allen Walker...Well if you took away the cursed scar, the deformed arm, and the fact she had mismatched eyes...He had also said he loved someone. The laid back, slightly sadistic, and all around calm Noah of pleasure had actually said he loved someone. It seriously did not compute in any of their minds since he had never said those three words in the same sentence without being forced to. Devit summed up all their thoughts, "Holy shit!"

Jasdero stared at the whitette as his family freaked out and murmured, "Pretty."

"Tyki's in love with a human!" Someone hissed.

The Earl stared at the girl currently being held close by the Noah of pleasure. Something was off with her.

* * *

With Tyki and Frost

* * *

Frost giggled softly as Tyki held her close to him. He looked down at the other Noah in amusement as he murmured, "They are stuck in your illusion."

She smiled proudly, "Of course they are," She looked up at him, "How long until they figure it out?"

"They will be there for awhile," Tyki replied much to his companions amusement, "Shall we go enjoy our date elsewhere?"

"Of course," She agreed before patting the dragon they were currently using to spy on the Noah with, "Alright Ryu take us out of here,"

Tyki pulled her to sit against him and muttered, "They really need to get better at spying."

"Give them a break," Frost said as she leaned against him, "I did after all lock them in an illusion all day after we managed to give them the slip earlier,"

He chuckled and played with a strand of her white hair, "Did you have to reply the moment we got together?"

"It was either that or your proposal," She fiddled with the band on her finger, "When are you going to tell them anyway?"

"You're asking me when I'm going to tell my family that I'm going to be marrying a witch?" He asked with slight amusement in his voice, "Or that said witch is the master of death?"

Frost giggled and shrugged, "Do it soon okay?" She looked at him with slightly tired eyes, "I want to spend more time with you."

He chuckled softly and nodded, "Soon."

 **End of One-Shot. Did you all like it?**


End file.
